A Christmas at the Burrow
by PaceyLover520
Summary: It's Christmas for the gang, at the weasley's house or Burrow. Everything seems normal except that love is in the air,for Hermione and Fred that is. Will the holiday season bring them together or will there love remain hidden? Please enjoyyyy :
1. strange feelings

**Heyyyy, many of you all probably don't know my stories or screen name. I've only wrote icarly (seddie) stories before even though I'm crazy obsessed with Harry Potter! I hope you all enjoy. Also I don't own ANYTHING all credit goes to the amazing J.K Rowling ****. This story is a Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger story 3. **

**P.S There will probably be a lot of different peoples POV. S in this story so look for the characters name then POV. Following and I promise I'll make it nice and simple **

**Enjoy**

**Hermione's POV:**

Harry, Ron, and I walked down the long marble hallway heading to the Hogwarts express. It was the day we leave for the Christmas holidays in our 5th year. Harry and I were spending the holidays with the Weasley family. I have to admit I was excited to go to the Weasley house for Christmas, I mean I have girl time with Ginny, friend time with Ron and Harry and hilarious time with Fred and George. Talking about Fred, he has been acting kind of weird lately. Like when ever we're in the great hall at the same time I always catch him looking at me.

Once we got on the train it started to snow little white crystals. I stared out the window not paying attention to anything and thought about the next 2 weeks. Then it really hit me. I'M GOING TO BE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS FRED FOR MORE THAN A WEEK! This is such a big problem, what if I like Fred it's going to be so awkward!

"Hey, Hermione are you ok?" Ron asked me noticing that I haven't talked this whole time.

"Oh, um, ya I'm fine" I replied, with a reassuring smile.

"Ya, you kind of seem distracted, like you have something on your mind." Harry pointed out.

"No" I lied when I did have some thing on my mind and it was Fred. But I can't just say to Harry and Ron, "Oh ya I'm just thinking about tour cute brother." Are you crazy!

**Fred's POV: **

I stared out the window thinking to myself, about the past feelings I've been having. I think I might like Hermione, but it's a tough situation, she's one of Ron's best friends.

I just don't know what to do.

**Hermione's POV:**

We all walked off the train, platform 9 ¾ a covered in steam from the large train. We looked around for the rest of the Weasleys. I looked up and across the foggy platform I saw Fred. And it seemed like we were the only two on the platform.

Once we got to the burrow I went up to Ginny's room to unpack my stuff. Every one was doing something different. I walked down to the kitchen to see what everyone else was doing. I turned the corner to see Fred alone in the kitchen. I took a seat at the far end of the large wooden table.

"Hey, Hermione" Fred greeted me, pulling up a seat next to me. Sipping his hot chocolate.

'Do you want a sip?" Fred offered sticking out his mug. "Come on, I _know_ you want to." Fred urged raising one eyebrow.

"Thanks" I responded and took the mug smiled and brought the rim of the mug to my lips as Fred watched with utter concentration.

"That's really good" I complemented

"You want me to make you a cup, or do you want to keep sharing mine?" Fred asked me in a teasing voice while putting his mug down. We searched each others faces and started to lean in and then it hit me we were going to kiss! I closed my eyes slowly. I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

"Um?" We turned to see Ron entering the kitchen the color completely drained out of his face.

"I'll talk to you later" I said exiting the kitchen.

I was actually really upset that Ron had to walk in at that exact moment I was exactly a millimeter away from his lips.

I ran up the stairs and sat on the bed my head in my hands. What are we going to do? Ron just walked in on us almost kissing! He better not tell anyone!

**Ron's POV: **

"Harry, Harry!" I shouted to Harry as I walked in to our room.

"What?" Harry responded with a curious look on his face.

"I was going to the kitchen to sneak some pre-Christmas eggnog so mum wouldn't know, but I walked in on Hermione and Fred a millisecond away from kissing!" I replied in a hush yell so no one else would hear.

"Really that's..." Harry's response was interrupted by someone bursting into the room.

I turned to see Fred rushing in with a determined look on his face, and pushed me up against the wall and yelled,

"What did you see or hear?"

"Nothing" I lied yelling back at him.

"Lire!" he shouted

"Fine I heard you and Hermione flirting, thought it was all fun and games, but I walked in you not even a centimeter away from snogging her! I babbled out in a jumble mess of words.

'That better be the truth, and don't go spreading the word about this incident around the house. Or the next time you wake up you'll have Aragog in your bed!" Fred threatened.

Fred fled the room. I gave Harry a is-he-crazy- look. But Harry said nothing, just shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

**Fred's POV:**

**Dinner time:**

I walked down the stairs tugging at my sweater with the big burgundy F on the front. I took my seat at the west side of the table, right across from Ron with Hermione seated next to him. We said Grace, and were ready to eat. I let go of George and Ginny's hand and looked up. The first face I looked at was Hermione's. Her beautiful, curly, brown, shoulder length hair blended great with her soft, fair, and smooth skin and brown hazel eyes.

"Hey, can someone pass me the mashed potatoes please?" I asked.

Hermione picked up the large bowl of mashed and stretched out her arms to pass it to me. I reached out my arms to retrieve it. Suddenly I felt my hand touch Hermione's, it felt like my whole body got struck by lightning. I looked at my hand then at Hermione who flashed a smile and let go of the bowl. I switched my gaze from Hermione to Ron who got a puzzled look on his face. I sighed to myself, and thought, "Why can't he just realize that I like her?"

After dinner I went strait to bed not wanting to confront Ron. I lay in my bed

"This is going to be a long vacation" I said quietly to my self and rolled over and fell asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was really, really short. Also, sorry if it wasn't the greatest, it was my first H.P story, but I did my best****. Please read my next chapter and remember to,**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **** 3 you guysss **


	2. Love seats and snowballs

**Heyyyy, I'm back to continue A Christmas at the Burrow. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. Remember I own NOTHING! Once again it all goes to J.K Rowling****. So enjoy chapter 2 **** .**

**Hermione's POV: **

**Late at Night: **

I was tossing and turning all night unable to sleep. One side of my brain fought with the other; should I just stay in bed or should I get up and do some thing? I gave in, grabbed a book and headed down to the living room. I sneaked quietly down the stairs to make sure I didn't wake anyone. I entered the living room. It was only dimly lit by a few glowing embers in the fire place surrounded by black ash from the hours before. I looked around and added some paper I found to make it a little warmer in here. I turned around and sat on the love-seat in front of the fire and opened my copy of _Hogwarts History_ that I've read more than a million times. I read a few pages than heard foot steps coming softly down the stairs. I sank lower into the couch preventing anyone to see me.

"Hermione?" a soft, deep, and gentle voice called approaching the room.

I turned around to see Fred; he was wearing red, blue and green plaid paints and a navy blue robe, his hair a tousled mess.

I quickly thought about what I probaley looked like right now. My hair in a loose bun, wearing a light pink tank-top, lime green, light blue and pink striped pants. And now realize I've forgotten my robe upstairs.

"So you can't sleep?" Fred asked my taking the seat next to me.

"Ya, what brings you down here?" I asked.

"Same problem." He answered agreeing

"You must be freezing!" Fred exclaimed and took off his robe and wrapped it around me. Now he was he was only wearing a lose white tank-top, showing his lean-fit torso and chest. His robe smelled like his colon mixed with parchment from his school trunk.

"So are you enjoying your holidays?" Fred asked me

"Ya, I think so." I answered smiling, and nodding. But our eyes never moved. The whole time I stared into his blue-green eyes.

Breaking our trance, he said.

"Well neither of us can fall asleep, so what if we keep each other company?

"that would be great' I exclaimed grinning

We talked for more than an hour but soon my eyelids became heavy and I knew my alone, talk time with Fred was coming to an end. I couldn't help it any more my eyes closed shut.

**Sometime very early in the morning:**

I snuggled my head deeper into something warm and smooth, and I felt something draped around my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open, but forced shut again from morning sunlight streaking into the living room. Now more prepared for the bright light, I opened my eyes, and saw that thing draped around my shoulder was an arm. Belonging to a tall, cute, red-headed boy. It was Fred!

"Good Morning Hermione" Fred said with a smirk on his face. Soon I discovered why he was smirking, my head lay on his chest, his arm around me, and my body pressed against his left side. I wanted this to never end, I want to stay like this forever, but unfortunately we heard foot steps coming down the stairs. We quickly hopped up from the couch trying to prevent the mockery and embarrassment we would have to endure if we were caught in a romantic and sweet position on (ironically) the _love_seat.

"I'll talk to you later." Fred whispered, he started to make a hasty exit for the other exit of the room. But he turned on the heel of his foot and place kiss fast and swiftly on my forehead. Then he was gone. The place was his tender lips met my skin was still tingling, giving me shivers.

I entered the kitchen to see Ron and Ginny in the kitchen starting to make breakfast.

"Good morning." I greeted walking into the kitchen the leaning against the door frame putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Good morning how was…" Ginny stopped in mid-sentence, "Is That Fred's robe?" Ginny asked me looking me up and down.

Ron spun around seeing if what she said was true. Then all he did was turned around and rolled his eyes and returned to his doing.

"Oh, um ya" I exclaimed just realizing I still had it on. "I was cold and Fred found me down here and gave me his robe." I continued staring down at my feet. Trying to hide my blushing cheeks.

"Well I'm going to change and freshen up before breakfast" I explained smiled then left.

**Fred's POV:**

I walked to the bathroom with nothing on but a robe ready to take my daily shower. I turned the door-knob and entered.

"FRED, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" I heard a high pitch voice. I crossed my fingers and prayed to dear God it was Ginny, but of course I turn to see Hermione in the bath tub covered with a mountain of bubbles covering her petite body. I quickly covered my eyes and ran out of the bathroom, tripping in the process.

I lay on my bed, thinking about the event that just occurred. Wishing the bubbles weren't there, that someday I could walk in on her with no bubbles and she wouldn't yell at me to get out. But give me a break I'm a teenage boy who just saw a _beautiful_ young woman in a bath tub. I quickly decided to let it go to totally forget about it and just continue like nothing happened.

Once Hermione finished up I took my shower and headed down the stars for breakfast. Almost everyone was already down there. Hermione was the first one I spotted she was helping Harry set the table. Her hair was still a bit damp from _the_ _bath. _She looked up at me and smiled at me, as if nothing. But don't get me wrong I was bloody thankful that she didn't start an awkward; I forgive you kind of conversation. Just then Mum broke my train of thought;

"Your father, Charlie, Bill, and I are going to an all adult party. And as you all know Percy is at the ministry for the Holidays so Fred, George I can't believe I'm saying this but you're in charge." Mrs. Weasley explained. George and I slapped hands and knew tonight was going to be awesome.

**Later that night around 7:00 in the evening:  
**

Hermione emerged in the door-way. Every one was already in there pajamas, but Hermione looked beyond beautiful; she wore an old style type of pajamas. She had caprie pants with roses on them and a button up short sleeve shirt that matched the pants, her hair was pulled up in a bun. She came and sat on the love seat that we have spent the night on, I stood up and took the seat next to her, and receiving an odd look from Ginny.

She looked up at me and smiled, I melted inside. I felt the heat radiating of her body, we sat close. Hermione went back to her reading and played with a loose strand of hair twisting it between her fingers tempting me, I wanted to play and twist it my self but I restrained my self. Soon after Harry and Ron had entered the room and took a seat somewhere.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Harry spoke randomly

"Let's have a snow ball fight!" exclaimed Ginny

"Ginny and I are going to get changed we'll be quick" Hermione said as Ginny and her hurried up the stairs.

The guys and I were already changed as Ginny and Hermione came bouncing done the stairs. They had jeans, big coats, gloves, scarves and hats, both of there hair down; even like that Hermione looked extremely beautiful.

"Okay let's go!" said Hermione I an excited voice.

We all exited the house and ran to the open meadow away from the lake and marsh. Our feet leaving dents in the fluffy snow. George's voice boomed "GO" and we all started throwing packed snow balls. I was in a total daze not paying any attention and suddenly a cold and damp snow ball hit my flaming red hair on the back of my head. I turned around to see who my attacker was. It was Hermione. She simply giggled with victorius satisfactory, but I knew I was going to get the last laugh. I ran full speed at her, her smiling face turned to shock. She herself tried to turn and run, but I was too quick. I swept her off her feet and lifted her up and ran with her fire-man style for a few yards and then dropped her lightly on to the snow and pinned her down.

"You think your going to hit me with a snow ball and get away with it?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes I do" she said with a Malfoy-like smirk. Then suddenly Hermione rolled over and pinned _ME_ down!

"Clever and cute, aren't you!" I said, I saw a blush creep over her cheeks, and I knew that threw her off so I quickly rolled over and I, once again, was on top.

There was silence then she said something that I didn't expect her to mention,

"So, do you really think I'm cute?" She questioned smiling.

"Can I tell you the truth?" I questioned, and she nodded. "I think you are exceptionally, and unforgettably beautiful." I said letting her hear the whole truth.

With out a word Hermione's lips crashed into mine. I soon deepened the kiss by kissing back.

"Wait, wait, and come with me" I interrupted and helped her up.

I lead her to the small shed over near the west side of the meadow. I quickly shut the door; she was still visible to by the moonlight but only such. I quickly started to kiss her, but noticed she was awfully short compared to me. I picked her up but our lips not breaking apart. She wrapped her legs around my mid section, and we kept snogging and started to intensely start to make out, until we heard Harry says;

"Where are Fred and Hermione?"

"Uh there's a window, you climb out and run and I'll sneak out the door a little after, go

GO!" I explained as she climbed out the window and I snuck out the door.

"Oh there you are!" George said in a startled voice as I emerged into the clearing. "We are all going to drink hot chocolate, and hang out"

I didn't say anything; I just nodded and joined every one walking in. Once everyone was

back in there pajamas, we all sat around the kitchen table and drank hot chocolate. I

caught some sudden glances from Ginny and Hermione giggling and whispering. The

night flew by quickly and soon every one was heading up to bed. Hermione and I

were the last in the kitchen.

"Fred can I tell you the honest truth?" Hermione asked me leaning against the counter.

"Yes, of course." I said anxious to hear what she had to say.

"That kiss was unforgettable and amazing." She admitted.

"How about we relive it right here?" I asked then kissed her again for more than 30

Seconds until we heard Ginny ask Hermione if she was coming up any time soon.

We walked up to the hallway upstairs. Our time was soon ending for the night.

"Well, looks like I have to go," Hermione said with a puppy dog face.

We kissed one more time and departed to our rooms.

I layed in bed and thought about this wonderful, and amazing night, and couldn't wait until tomorrow to se Hermione's beautiful face.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. It took me a long time to write. But please, please review because I didn't get many last time. Well I'll keep updating. Love yaaaa **** 3**

**p.s **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
